Aceia Draigen
This article is the property of '''Melly-B. '''Only she is allowed to edit this, with the exception of collaborators and admins. ' If you wish to make any changes inquire with Melly 'Background Aceia Draigen, known as 'Ace' was UA's Top Ranking student five years before the events of BNHA. She disappeared two weeks before graduation though, after a mission with Eraserhead, and hadn't been heard from since. That is until she reappeared, fighting alongside the Vanguard Action Squad when they attacked the Forest Training camp. 'Appearance' Ace's casual attire consists of sweatpants, a loose tank top, and a sweatshirt. She has a muscular, toned build with marks patterned over her body. These marks are the areas where her alloy veins are exposed to the surface of her skin, and where she pulls from whenever she has to use her quirk. Early Life Ace was born to Aela and John Draigen, an American couple who moved to Japan before her birth to follow John's job. Her quirk, a combination of her father's Earth Manipulation and her mother's Alloy Reconstruction, manifested when she was two. When she was four, she and her parents were trapped in a train car when it was destroyed in a villain's attack. Her parents succumbed to their wounds but used their quirks in an effort to save Ace. It was because she didn't want anyone else to have to go through the pain of losing someone which made her want to be a hero. Her parents didn't have any relatives left alive, so Ace went to live with her godparents, the Aizawa family, who were her parents' closest friends. That was the first day she met Shota Aizawa and she lived with his family from then on. She met Alisha Kotoden in her second year of school and the two remained friends through Contract Two weeks prior to her graduation day, Ace met up with Eraserhead to go on a night patrol as a part of her extracurricular work, similar to her Work Studies. They had been tracking a small group of villains who had recently begun moving again. They two entered their hideout silently and began silently taking out the villains one by one. It was when they took down the fifth of the eight know villains which they were found and the alarm sounded. This brought 13 villains to their location, all of whom the two fought remarkably well together. It was during this exchange though that Ace was grappled by Keito Hizumi, a villain with a powerful, controlling quirk called Contract. After the fight, which ended with Keito fleeing and the majority of the other villains under arrest, and Ace and Aizawa splitting for the night to go to their respective houses. While on her way home though, Keito, who had followed her revealed himself and commanded her to follow him. Unknowingly under his quirk's influence, Aceia believed he was a hero and followed him back to his hideout. There he was able to place a long term contract on her back. This contract forced her to follow the commands he gave her, though he was also required to follow a set of general requirements that Ace was able to set herself. 'Match Fighting' While working for Keito, he introduced her to the underground world of match fighting, a semi-legal sport in which competitors enter different combat-based tournaments or individual fights for money or other rewards. As a precautionary measure to protect their identities, Ace wore a mask and baggy clothing, earning her the nickname Mask as nobody even knew what gender she was, let alone what she looked like. Keito had been a captain of his own team for a while and was only known as The Baron within the arena. Though one of the restrictions Ace was able to set was that Keito couldn't intentionally put her in the position where she was required to kill, there were a couple of times which she was accidentally entered into some of the deadly challenges. This was through a mystery challenge in which the combatants entered their names until a list was completely full, then, the available options would be displayed on a board and the challenge would be randomly picked from there. Though Ace did end up killing one person to survive the first challenge, as soon as it was revealed to her that the losers of the 'fatal' challenge were revived, she refused to kill again. Throughout her career as a combatant, she was known as Mask, and nobody was ever able to discern her quirk, as her fighting style was heavily based in hand to hand combat. In the five years she spent as Keito's guard, her win-loss record is as follows: *Arena Based Challenges (non-deadly): 28:3 *Arena Based Challenges (deadly): 1:5 *Team Challenges: 7:0 *Tournaments: 18:2 *Individuals: 74:1 League of Villains When Keito was meeting with Giran, one of his suppliers for costumes and other equipment, Giran mentioned that he knew someone who was looking for some people to join his cause. Being somewhat interested, Keito asked for more details and if they would be paid for their time should they help out. While he couldn't give more details at the time, he did mention that he would ask his client about compensation for any muscle that was adequate enough to complete his goals. A few days later he returned with the news that, should the help be useful enough, they could compensate them for their time, as long as they were guaranteed to put the league first and any other grudges aside. The two bargained back and forth for a bit before finally deciding on a price for their services. once the banter had ended, Keito sent Ace with Giran to complete his end of the deal. The mission was to retrieve a couple of students from UA High while they were at a training camp in the middle of the woods. She was paired up with another fighter from the Arena who she didn't recognize. They joined the Vanguard action Squad on the hill near the camp and prepared to capture their target. On their way to their vantage point, however, her partner attacked her, as he had been instructed to do by his coach from the arena. the two fought fiercely for the majority of the events of the attack on the training camp. As they battled they ended up narrowly avoiding falling off the cliff face that was their original vantage point. Ace slipped however and, as she was hanging onto the edge with a climber's pick she created, he moved to push her to her death. As he did so, however, she was able to throw a glob of her alloy which wrapped around his chest and fused with the ground, pinning him in place. As she fell, she was able to slightly slow her decent by creating a rudimentary wingsuit from her alloy. She hit the ground hard though, knocking herself unconscious for a few minutes. She woke to the sound of Dabi talking through her earpiece. He was calling for the retreat from the camp as they had captured their mark. She clambered, bloodily, to her feet and began limping towards the rendezvous point. On her way, she passed Yaomomo right after they had attached the tracker to the Nomu. She noticed them, but since they weren't her target, she simply passed them by, only pausing to point them in the direction of the trapped fighter. She then continued on, hitching a ride on Nomu. Once they returned to the group, they questioned her and she gave them a recap of what happened to the other fighter. and stepped through the gate quickly after Ayoma shot the mask off Mr. Compress. Once the rest of the group returned with the kid she used her quirk to create the chains that bound him to prevent him from injuring anyone. As per their agreement, she was to stay with the League of Villains for three days to provide support for their goals. On the third night, Keito showed up to take Ace back along with his payment. As they were preparing to leave though, the Heroes showed up and captured everyone. As the events continued, the Nomu appeared and the rest of the League warped away, leaving Ace and Keito to the Heroes. Ace was able to destroy the Laquer Chain prison holding her and Keito and they tried to slip away in the chaos of the Nomu appearing suddenly. Kamui Woods was able to follow them though, and Keito ordered Ace to distract him, then get away from the heroes and meet back with him at any cost. She was able to distract Kamui for a bit but when he called for backup she fled. She was almost able to make it four blocks before Endeavor blasted her in the back with his flames. At this moment, the contract mark on her back warped in the heat, causing the mark to drastically alter her perception of reality and she was thrown into a world of monsters and magic. Terrified, she pulled all the titanium from her alloy and combined it with the metals in the nearby buildings to create a massive wall between her and the heroes, then fled into a nearby ally, and ran several blocks at a full sprint. She hid for a minute, trying to catch her breath, when the building she was next to was blown away by the blowback from All for One's attacks, inciting another terror-filled sprint for cover. At this time, Hound Dog, who had been called in to help locate the escaped villains, saw her sprint into a nearby factory. He followed her into the building and used his tracking skills to follow her up a winding stairwell to the roof. When he finally caught up with her, she was in such a panicked state that her altered mind saw him as a beast, coming to devour her. She tried to defend herself but couldn't activate her quirk in this state of total fear and panic. As a last resort, and having to follow Keito's last given order, she leaped from the roof. In a panic, she tore metal from the deep veins running parallel with her spine. This instantly broke the contract for two reasons. One of which was that one of her stipulations stated that none of his orders could lead to her causing significant harm to herself, and the other reason was that the massive wounds created from the metal being pulled from her back tore through the contract mark, rendering it inert. This time, instead of a wingsuit, rudimentary wings formed and slowed her decent. Not nearly enough though as she slammed, legs first, into the pavement below. Mind reeling and overwhelmed by pain, she desperately tried to drag her broken body out of the alley. She only made it three feet before she passed out from the blood loss. Post-Kamino Incident Ace woke up a couple of days after the incident in a nearby hospital. Still delirious from the pain and terrified of what she witnessed that night, she attempted to flee but was restrained by the bindings holding her to the bed. Shota was sleeping next to her bed at the time and when he heard the struggle he woke up and tried to calm her. This backfired, however, as she instantly thought she was still hallucinating, not believing that after five years, he could be sitting in the chair beside her when she woke up. She refused to acknowledge him for the first few hours of him trying to reason with her, and eventually, he relented when the doctor entered and requested to speak privately with her. They spoke about her medical history, however whenever he tried to dig deeper than that she shut down. The next couple of days were a series of visits from Shota and doctors, trying to talk to her and convince her to trust them. However, the contract she had been under still affected her mind in many ways, causing various levels of hallucinations and violent mood swings. It wasn't until the third day when Hound Dog dropped by that any progress was made. When he walked up to the door, he noticed it was ajar and upon opening it fully, he saw that the bindings holding Ace were shattered and that she was nowhere in sight. He instantly started tracking her scent and followed it, once again, to the roof. There he found her sitting on the edge, relaxing against a large A/C unit. He called security to inform them he had found her but that she was on the edge of the roof. After trying to get her attention by yelling at her, and calling her name, he realized that she wasn't ignoring him, but that there was no reaction at all. He slowly approached her and, once he was within 7 meters, she turned around, finally noticing his presence. He saw a bit of her alloy fall away from her ear where it had been acting as an earplug. He also noticed that her eyes were silver, being covered by alloy to blind herself. The two talked, him asking her questions about what she was doing up here and why she had blinded and deafened herself. She told him about her constant hallucinations and that sitting up here, not having to use her eyes, was the only way she could trust her other senses. The two remained up there for a few more minutes until he told her that people were waiting for them to come down. After this incident, she was on strict supervision for a few more days but then released into the care of Shota, though she still refused to talk to or even acknowledge his presence, though this was more from a sense of shame at her actions while under the influence of the contract. 'Moving Forward' For the entire first week after being released from the hospital, Ace isolated herself to her apartment, only allowing Hound Dog, Naumasa Tsukauchi, and a few other select Heroes who are aware of the events that happened over the past few years to visit her, though banning Aizawa for a short time. He ended up confronting her about her refusal to look at him and after a brief physical altercation that ended in Ace holding a knife to his throat, she revealed that she had helped cause a building collapse a couple of years prior that caused many deaths, all of which Ace held herself responsible. After that incident, she began opening up to them about some of the events that took place in the past five years. Though she still has the rare hallucination, the mark on her back has faded and from what anyone can tell, Keito should no longer have any physical influence over her. Recently she took on a job as a bartender near Tamoyisa Ward, while also occasionally acting as a training aid at UA High, under the supervision of Aizawa, Hound Dog, and Nezu. She also acts as an informant to the heroes about the goings-on in the battle arena, which she still frequent, though after she returned to invoked the Mercer Pact and won the trial, she tends not to fight too often anymore. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Quirk' When she was born, Aceia was found to have a metallic alloy flowing throughout her body. This was thought to be her quirk and was labeled as a mutation type quirk. It was when she was two that her full quirk revealed itself. She displayed the ability to not only control the metal alloy in her body and manipulate it around, but she also began to manipulate some of the metals in her surroundings to a degree. While a powerful quirk, Alloy has some key weaknesses. *Her alloy is naturally very conductive, leaving her extremely weak to electrical attacks **She can alter the composition of her alloy to be temporarily resistant **She can also ground herself by connecting metal from a vein in her foot to the ground. *The farther away her alloy is from her body, the harder it is for her to control **Temperature also has a slight effect on the alloy's malleability depending on the composition *If she alters her alloy too greatly or too frequently she can suffer from heavy metal poisoning **She is naturally resistant to most metal-based poisons One slight side effect of her quirk is that since her hair is mainly made from her alloy instead of keratin if she absorbs colored metals (e.g. gold, bronze, copper) that excess metal gets sent to her hair follicles. her hair is naturally red, and the excess metal coats the individual strands. While this makes brushing her hair difficult, it helps prevent knots in the first place and grants her a slight bonus to the amount of metal on her person. 'Techniques' Clone- Ace can clone made from the metals in her environment. The durability, speed, number, and color of the clones vary wildly depending on which metals are available and her need from the clones. These clones, while they are made of metal, are mostly hollow shells. Alloy Armor- Ace cloaks herself in a thin but strong layer of alloy to protect from heavy offensive attacks. While this greatly ups her defensive capabilities, it also slows her down and increasingly limits her flexibility the longer she has to use this ability. *Through constant training, she gained the ability to focus the alloy beneath her skin to discretely increase her defensive capabilities *She can also focus the alloy to a specific area to decrease the effect on her speed Metal Sense- Ace is able to detect many types of metals in her environment. While she is best at detecting the metals which comprise her alloy, she is also able to detect most iron, steel, and copper. She is constantly aware of these metals within a 10-meter radius around her, which regularly pulses out to a 1km radius in 3-second intervals. She can expand this ability to up to 5km. She is able to detect the iron within most people's bodies. However, if she isn't focusing, she can only detect it out to 50 meters. Hover/Fly- By controlling strips of alloy which she connected to her shoes and wrapped around her torso, Ace can lift her body through the air, allowing her to hover and fly. *She was able to create rudimentary metal wings as she was falling from a building during the Kamino incident. Though they did slow her fall, she hasn't had enough time to practice with them to learn how to fly properly. Creation- Along with the previously stated abilities, Ace can create various tools to assist her mobility and versatility, as well as tools to locate, capture, and retrieve criminals. 'Equipment' Match Fighting Attire: Ace's fighting attire is both comfortable and non-hindering. She wears combat/sweat pants along with sturdy boots which she covers in her alloy to provide protection and grip in the form of titanium cleats. Climbing Picks: Ace can create tools from the alloy flowing throughout her body. Her most common creation is her dual climbing picks, which she uses for mobility and as weapons. Mask: Ace uses her alloy to create an armored, featureless mask that covers her face when she fights. This acts both as protection against attacks and hides the identifying marks on her chin and cheeks 'Trivia' -Her first dog was named Bear, and her two current dogs are German Shepard's named Max and Cole. -Her last name is from the Irish word for Blackthorn. -When she was young, Ace would create small, detailed figures of the people she liked, made from her personal alloy. Ace Post Contract-0.jpg Aceia Provisional Licence.jpg Mask hair.jpg Aceia's Apartment.jpg|Aceia's Apartment Layout Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Melly-B Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Former Villains Category:My Hero Underworld Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users